Secrets of the Tennysons
by cecebeec
Summary: Jen Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson always shared everything. But now they share the same spark of the Anodite! When Verdona comes to awaken their powers, they both agree to allow her to train them. With Gwen learning faster than Jen, can she keep up with her cousin and help save the universe? And will keeping her secret be a battle too? Genderbent Ben story!
1. Prolouge

**Yo everybody!**

 **Time for another story idea, this time a requested one! Have I done a full story request like this so bear with me and the person who requested this; gaara king of the sand. It's another Jen story so I hope you enjoy! I don't own the Ben 10 franchise, but if I did I would crossover with other series!**

 **Prologue: Of the same spark!**

 _My name is Jen Tennyson. I'm just your average girl living on the good old planet Earth. I love doing sports, I'm not great in school, and I enjoy hanging with my cousin Gwen. My life is pretty normal, but I am anything but. Perhaps it's better if I start from the beginning...  
_

 _Way back when I was a little girl, I was on a road trip with Gwen and my Grandpa Max. This trip changed all of our lives. On the first night, a strange alien pod landed in the woods we were staying in. Inside this pod was a watch that allowed you to change into many different aliens. How do I know this? Well it became the device that my grandpa used! How cool would it had been if it became mine instead? He became a hero and saved many people during the trip while Gwen and I stood in the background helping out as best as we could._

Jen looked up from her journal, tapping the green pen on her chin. She was currently on the roof of her house, writing in the book. Her brown hair cascaded down her back as her green eyes shimmered in the moonlight. She was wearing her green and black tank top and shorts pajamas. Her legs hung off the side of the roof as she continued to write more.

 _It wasn't until our lives were threatened by this evil alien warmonger called Vilgax when we learned the real truth. Our grandpa used to be this kick-ass soldier for this secret organization called the Plumbers. They protect galactic peace and keep evil aliens at bay._

Jen chuckled as she recalled the day they went to Mount Rushmore when they finally heard the news. She shivered when she remembered the creepy squid faced Vilgax had captured her and threatened to kill her. If it weren't for her cousin and grandpa, she would've been blown to bits. Chewing her pen, she continued to write more.

 _After that, we just kept solving mysteries and kicking butt. We met many villains and made many new friends._

"So this is where you go when you feel like writing?"

Jen yelped and hid her journal behind her back. A faint blush was on her face as her redheaded cousin climbed the roof and sat next to her. Part of her felt a bit envious of her cousin, her being the smarter of the duo. But she had to admit( and she wouldn't say it out loud either!) Gwen had always had her back as kids and as teens. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her "sister".

"And who told you about my secret hideout anyway?" Jen giggled, smiling at her cousin. "I thought this place was nerd free?"

"Nerd free? Is that the best you could come up with?" Gwen joked, poking her cheek. "It's not like I haven't seen your journal before. I find it very cute when you write all your feelings out in a book."

Jen placed her journal against her chest. "Who said you could read my journal!?"

"Don't leave things out on the bookshelf downstairs. I also noticed many grammatical errors..."

"WHAT DID YOU COME UP HERE FOR!"

A loud _thump!_ interrupted their conversation, startling the two. They looked down to see a piece of the lawn float up and crash back down. A tinge of green energy surrounded the ground, sealing the piece back in place.

"You need to learn how to control you powers. We both share the same magic, but you have a harder time controlling yours." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to read my spell book."

"I've skimmed it a bit, but that's only for eggheads like you. I will learn to use my powers naturally, not by the book."

Gwen shook her head. "You really are my favorite cousin. Now write that in your book."

Jen rolled her eyes and started to write more in her journal.

 _One more thing; my cousin and I have...weird powers. After the fight with Vilgax, we both felt something inside of us that sparked our newfound powers. We are slowly learning to control our powers little by little, but Gwen is learning faster than me. Mine comes out in different puffs and sparks. I have utilized some spells, but not as many as she has. I wonder when I'll have full control of my powers?_

"That sounds just about it." Gwen patted her cheek playfully. "Now let's get back to our sleepover now. We still have to finish our homework." She leap from the roof and slid inside the window, leaving Jen on the roof.

"Is _that_ the only reason you came up here? You really are an egghead!" Jen yelled, following right behind her.

* * *

 **That's it for now! Till the next full chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**1\. My Powers Get Me Into Trouble**

"Are we there yet Kevin?"

 _My name is Jen Tennyson, and I'm a magical being. Not like your average teenage witch, but I'm close enough! I have these powers that grant me some serious trouble or get me out of sticky situations. My favorite colors are green and black, I like writing in my journal, and I love pestering my cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin Levin._

"We'll get there when we get there." A black haired boy replied, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them. He wore a grey shirt with long white sleeves, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Beside him was Gwen, her long red hair cascading down her back. She too was looking quite irritable.

"Yeah, but how much longer?" I asked, playing with his hair. My green eyes glinted pure mischief, with a spark of life. My brown hair was pinned up in a high ponytail today, held by a green headband. I was wearing my usual attire; navy shirt, green jacket, blue jeans, and white and green sneakers. I had even put a little lip gloss on today. Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I couldn't look pretty.

"Jen, if your so bored, why don't you write in that journal you always carry around? I bet you can write how much of a dork your acting." Gwen replied, giving me the stink eye. I glared back at her, slumping back into the cushion of the moving vehicle. I crossed my arms in defiance before getting out my backpack.

"How about I write about your ugly mug and her equally snarky boyfriend?" I snapped back, my eyes glowing dangerously. Gwen gave me a glare back with her pink tinted eyes. We could go all day with the insults, but I had already brought out the journal. And when I bring out that book, that usually keeps me occupied for a few hours.

"Wait a minute...how come I'm snarky?" Kevin asked, getting another death glare from my oh so favorite cousin. I chuckled before taking out my trusty writing pen. Biting on the top, I started to write.

 _So here's the lowdown: Me, Kevin, and my "loving" cousin are traveling back from this epic adventure we had outta town. We got to kick some serious alien butt and I learned a few more tricks with my powers. I don't have to chant in ancient Latin like Gwen does, but I can channel my energy in my palms and make cool laser beams! I thought about Grandpa's alien HeatBlast when I was doing this and green fires erupted from my hands! How cool was that?_

I smiled, remembering the shocked look on Gwen's face. Ha, I had done something better than she did! So much for Little Miss Perfect!

I can't even utter ill will to her though. She manages to make forcefields, send enemies flying, and even knew martial arts. If anything, I can do fireballs, levitation, and probably some other things. I haven't unlocked every single thing about myself. It aggravates me that Gwen is further in her powers than I am! But she does study her powers in all those spell books she keeps around her house. I'm surprised her parents haven't found out about her strange powers. Well it wasn't like mine knew either. It wasn't fair sometime, hiding my hidden powers from my loved ones and friends at school. It doesn't help that they come at the wrong time in the wrong place! I don't know how many excuse I had to use to cover up my strange powers.

 _Anyways, recently Grandpa has been trying to find all these Plumber kids to help out with this alien invasion that's secretly been happening. This alien species is called the Highbreed and they think their superior to our race. But we showed them a thing or two about earthlings! That's what this car trip is all about, us returning from this long mission to defeat one of their home bases. I wonder what other powers I can unlock if I try hard enough? Perhaps I can fly like Jetray or fuse with technology like Upgrade. I hope I can get super strength like Four Arms or plant power like Wildvine._

I placed my journal back in my bag as Kevin brought the car to a complete stop in front of my house. Sighing, I slipped out of my seat-belt and opened the car door.

"Finally! Free from confinement and restored my ability to move!" I shouted, dancing in the driveway. "That was too long of a drive!"

"Three hours isn't too long cous..." Gwen replied, rolling her eyes.

"To you that is! I hate being put into enclosed spaces!"

"Ladies, you guys have been fighting the whole trip." Kevin walked between us, placing his hands up. "What's going on between you?"

We both looked at each other before huffing and crossing our arms.

"Nothing I want to discuss with _her_ anyway." I snapped, walking to the front door. "See you guy tomorrow, thanks for the ride home."

"Jen!" Gwen tried to grab my arm, but I dodged at the last second. I whipped my head around, my eyes glowing dangerously green.

"Leave...me..alone!" A burst of power went out from my hands, reminiscent of the shards that came off Diamondhead, and flew right at her. Gwen was too shocked to react fast enough as the shards hit her full on. Kevin ran to her side, blood pouring out of the wounds I gave her.

"Jen...what have you done?" He gave me a sorrowful look, making my anger go down. I blinked, seeing my cousin in front of me in pain. I covered my mouth in awe and went down on my knees.

"Oh my gosh...what did I just do?"


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm Just Your Problem**

 _Why is it just me?  
_

 _Diary, why is Gwen such a perfect little snowflake? Why can't she just do one thing wrong? Is it just the curse I live with or does this affect everyone around me?_

 _I injured her with my magic. I had caused her severe pain and I felt bad. I wished I never got angry at her. I went to visit her at the hospital when I ran into her parents. They were furious at what I did to her. Feeling bad, I ran out. I never did get to apologize._

 _It's bad enough she's the better magic user than I am, but do people even see that I have magic too? I may not use it as good as she does, but I can fight with it too. I have a whole arsenal of magic properties I've obtained from all the Omnitrix aliens. So why am I not good enough for them?_

 _Maybe I should leave...then I can't harm anyone or cause any more problems._

* * *

Jen looked at the horizon above her. On her back, her backpack slung over her shoulder. In her hands, her journal glowed in the dark. She stopped, gazing at the town below her. This was it, no turning back now.

"Goodbye BellWood, I've cause enough problems as it was. I hope you love a Jen Tennyson free environment." I closed my eyes, tears spilling out like a flowing river. Sniffling, I started my journey away from the town into the great unknown.

* * *

"Jen are you in here?"

Gwen pushed the door open to her cousin's bedroom along with Kevin. She was a little bandaged up and barely healed up, but she worried about her cousin. The two looked around the room in mild confusion.

"Um...where is she?" Kevin asked, sitting on her bed. "Not even her journal is here."

Gwen covered her mouth. "I hope she doesn't feel too bad after what happened to me." She shook her head. "Oh God, you don't think she ran away do you?"

"I hope not, it's hard to track her anyway." Kevin shrugged as Gwen glared at him. "I'm just kidding!"

"This is serious Kevin! She could use her powers by accident and hurt someone else." She grabbed him by the hands and started to drag him out the door. "We have to find her! I couldn't live with myself if I found her hurt or worse!"

* * *

Jen watched the horizon turn bright orange as she walked through the wild thickets of the woods. The smell of grass, mold, and other substances filled her nose. The shades of green reflected off the crystal blue waters of the lake in front of her and the sunlight casted its rays over the tall trees. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, her rations locked up tight within them. Placing it down, she stretched her arms to the sky and gave a great sigh.

 _Great...now I'm away from anybody I know and finally gotten the freedom to train._ She closed her eyes in concentration. _I need to learn how to use these powers that were bestowed upon me. I'm not like Gwen, I have to go all out to understand how these powers work._

So that's what she did. Using the surrounding forest, she trained with every single one of the alien powers she'd received. Through training, she unlocked a couple more powers as well. Now she could freeze things with the power of the Polar Manzardill, fly using Aerophibian aerial powers, and have the strength of a Vaxasaurian. She was really getting the hang of these newfound powers, almost taking out most of the forest with it.

"Okay one more time!" She smiled as she combined the powers of Heatblast with that of Artiguana(The name she came up for the Polar Manzardill). A fiery/icy tornado shot from both her hands, melting and freezing the rock in front of her. Then using XLR8's speed, she ran towards it and gave it a Four Arms worthy smash. The pebbles flew around the place, shooting like tiny bullets.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and sat down. Leaning over the lake, she took gulps of water in her mouth to cool down.

"That's enough for today, now I need to add more entries in my journal." She said to herself, taking out her other book. This book was black and white with the Omnitrix symbol emblazoned on the front. A small lock was on the sides and pieces of paper stuck out the top. Opening it, the pages of the book were covered with different sketches of various alien species that she'd learned from the eventful summer vacation. She smiled at entries of her favorites; Heatblast, Cannonbolt, Four Arms. The list went on as she added her newest alien power entries in the book. She wanted the others to read her book as it filled up with the new species of aliens she would meet and gain powers for. But it seemed like it would never happen now. All she could hope for is that if she died, someone reliable would find the book and publish it to all the Plumbers.

What she didn't noticed was a pair of eyes staring at her in the background, watching her every move.

* * *

"We could attack her right now and she would be none the wiser!" A young boy's voice whispered to the two people next to him. A shushing noise was heard as a female voice replied.

"And did you see what she did to that rock? It wouldn't be wise to just go and attack her Jones!"

"Yeah, but we have powers too Mahala! And the boss will be pretty peeved if we don't capture one of them!"

"In truth, the Tennyson clan is a hard batch to follow. But this one is all alone and has inherited the powers of the aliens in her grandfather's arsenal. Since we are trained professionals, we need to study her before ambushing her in broad daylight."

"Silence you two!" A raspy, older voice hissed at them. "If you can spend your time fighting, then you can spend your time being on reconnaissance!"

"Sorry Xerse, we'll be more attentive sir." Jones muttered.

"What he said." Mahala grumbled. "But when do we attack her?"

"Soon, my children...very soon."

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I've updated this story and can I say that I have been distracted with school, life, and family. Other stories also fall under this category. I will try to update this one every so often though. Please leave a review, favorite, or follow. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
